creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Aerias Tantibus
Don't give in. Must never give in. Look, I know this may sound strange and downright weird, and I couldn't blame you if you don't believe this, but please, heed my dire warning. Leave this site, stop reading. A lot of these stories you are reading are drawing them in. And for those who love the feeling of terror that you get when you read these, you are truly at risk. Those, things, are drawn to us, they smell our fear, and they won't stop until they get you. No doubt, you probably think this is fake, or that I’m crazy, but I’m not. I can hear them, wherever I go, they are there, hidden in the crowds, following me. They have noticed my presence, they have found me, and now they won't rest until I am theirs. They use fear, turning and twisting it until you break. But they will never break me. They will never get me, not now, not when I’m dead, I will not become their play toy. You can avoid them though, if they have yet to find you, you still have a chance, leave this site, for the love of god, leave! If you are still reading, no doubt you want me to, elaborate, as to what it is that I am talking about. They are nothing, yet everything, inner representations of all you fear. And they will stop at nothing until they have you. I know I will never beat them, but I can at least stop them from getting more victims. This all started for me about a month ago. Now, my memory is a bit foggy, due to lack of sleep, but I will do my best to tell you what happened to me, and the things I have experienced, so that you can avoid them, or if it is too late, know how to tell if you are being followed. I had just gotten home. It was a Friday, I think, and I was bored. I lived alone, having just gone through a nasty divorce, and was staying in a one room apartment. I had gotten back on my feet, and had managed to get a laptop and internet. Now, I was a big fan of creepypastas, and other scary tales. I watched horror movies, played horror games on my computer, you name it. I pulled up my computer and started to search through creepypastas. After about half an hour of searching, I think, I was feeling a rush of terror, and excitement. I loved that sense of fear I got. I started to get hungry so I got up and went to my kitchen, to notice that it had started to storm. Thinking nothing of it, I made a sandwich and went back to my room. Shortly after I sat down, the power went off, much to my disappointment. I figured I would just have to wait. So I ate my sandwich and sat in my chair. Of course, after all that reading, I was feeling a heightened sense of paranoia and couldn't shake off this feeling of dread. Though it was understandable, considering the power outage caused by the storm. I made sure to keep candles in my house though, so I just pulled one out and lit it. And I regret doing so. When the candle flickered to life, there, in front of me was this, thing. It's hard to describe its appearance, but I will try. Its frame was similar to that of a human, but its legs were so long, its skin was pale white, its arms, if you could call them that, were longer than his legs, with clawed fingers. It was hunched over, and staring at me. Its eyes were pitch black, like a dark abyss, but its mouth. It grinned at me, or something that looked like a grin, and what I saw were rows upon rows of shark-like teeth. I closed my eyes, and upon opening them, it was gone. At first, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, and tried to calm down, but I couldn't shake it off, this presence. I felt like I was being watched. To my relief, the power came back on. I barely got any sleep that night, that thing's image burned in my mind. Finally, day came, and I got ready for work, the previous night almost forgotten. As I stepped out the door, the feeling of being watched came back to me, and I looked all around me. Unable to find anything, I made my way to the bus stop and waited for the bus, and was soon accompanied by my neighbor, Sidney. I turned to greet her, but all words dried up in my mouth. Beside her was the creature from the night before. I tried to tell her of it but she didn't seem to see it. I ran home, and locked the doors. I made my way to my room and pulled out my Walther P99, loaded the clip, and waited. It didn't take long before I heard it scratch at my door. I inched over to it and opened it, gun ready to fire. And as soon as I did, it was gone. I went online and decided to try to see if anyone knew of this thing. I went onto 4chan, which I frequented, and started a thread about it. Most of the comments I got were insults, but this one person seemed to know of this. He sent me his email and we started talking. He didn't know too much, but it was slightly comforting to have someone to discuss this with. Apparently, he had been seeing this thing for a while now, and even saw more than one at a time. As we continued talking, he told me they were called Aerias Tantibus, which according to him, was Latin for Towering Nightmare. No doubt due to its height and the fear it instills. We eventually started to talk via Skype, and soon became pretty good friends. We even found that we both liked scary stuff. Then he told me of when they started appearing. It was similar to what happened to me, he was reading creepypastas, the power went out, and they appeared. I told him how it started for me, and he went silent for a couple of minutes. Eventually, he began to speak again. He said that he may have a theory as to what causes them to appear. His theory was that it only happened when the person was feeling great fear, but he wasn't sure. He also told me that whenever he was scared, they appeared more often than normal, further proving his theory. He wasn't sure, but this was the only lead he had, but it made sense. After a couple days, things started to change. He started talking about how they killed his brother, and how he was next. He was panicking the entire time, soon after, he said that he would kill himself before they got him. I tried to talk him out of it, but I heard a gunshot and knew it was too late. After this incident, I refused to leave my house, staying locked away in my room, until I got a phone call from Sidney. She had apparently been hearing noises and had hidden herself in her room. She thought it was a burglar, and knew I had a gun. I rushed over, gun in hand and kicked the door open. What I saw horrified me. Her body was torn to shreds, her arms and legs thrown about. And the worst part, was the writing on the wall. It was in her blood. It stated that I was next. I ran back to my apartment and called the police instantly. It didn't take them long to get there, and soon I was being asked questions. I told them that she called me, thinking someone had broken in, and that I rushed over, only to find the mess. I knew they wouldn't believe me if I told him of the creatures, so I didn't. I’ve been locked in my room ever since then, pistol in hand, waiting. I managed to kill one of these things. I inspected the creature, and made a big mistake. I touched it. The moment I made contact with it, I was flooded with information, to the point where I nearly passed out. I was horrified by the things I learned. But all I need to know is that these things can die. And so, I will leave my apartment, and should more appear, I will fight. I write this to you as a warning, fear may be fun at times to feel, but avoid it, it feeds them, it draws them. This is my final note for I doubt I will survive. Goodbye. Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness